Reverence
by salvatoreslave
Summary: Damon comes home after a fight with Elena and finds her taking a bubble bath in his tub. Rated Mature for a reason. Tart lemon ahead.


Reverence

Elena sat staring at the fireplace at the Salvatore Boarding House listing to the fire pop and crackle and the rain pounding upon the roof. Lightning would flash intermittently across the sky, illuminating her face. No lights were on as she was the only one home. Her graceful long legs were curled up underneath her body on the fluffy couch as she unconsciously licked her lips from time to time. She was sipping some of Damon's bourbon from a delicate crystal glass while her thoughts were focused on one thing. Damon.

She supposed she should be thinking about her plan to torture and kill Katherine. But, right now, the only thing she could focus on was the fact that Damon had left in a fit of rage the night before and had not returned. Stefan, of course, went after him; worried that some young sorority girl would be sucked dry before the night was over.

Damon and Elena had argued the night before. Or, more accurately, fought. Now that Elena was a vampire, she was much more durable and her temper was hard to reign in at times. Damon had sauntered into her room last night at around midnight while she was sipping on a blood bag and writing in her diary. He was pleased that she had finally turned her emotions back on and her humanity was back and he assumed that she would tell him that she wanted and loved him. When she told him that she needed more time, that she wasn't sure what she wanted; he became angry which pissed off Elena. The more pissed Elena became, the more it enraged Damon until finally, he stormed off into the night.

So, now she was here. Alone. Thinking about the fact that she did indeed love Damon and she wanted him. God, did she want him… but she was cautious. Really, if it came down to it, she supposed she was a little embarrassed. Maybe even a little self-conscious because Damon knew exactly how to please a woman and she didn't know much, if at all about pleasing a man. She had a little experience. Matt and her and fooled around a little when they dated and she had had sex with Stefan. He was her first and was always so afraid of hurting her that she felt no passion when they were together. What Elena wanted now was a good, all night long fuck session. And, she wanted it from Damon. She remembered how good he was, but, she didn't know how to ask him or even to hint at the fact that she wanted him now.

She took another sip from her glass and noticed that it was almost empty. Standing up to re-fill it, she noticed that she was a little tipsy. The room spun around her and she had to blink a couple of times to focus her eyes. This was funny. Weren't vampires supposed to be able to hold their liquor? She walked over to the decanter, swaying a little as she went. Some of the bourbon splashed out of her glass as she filled it up.

A bath would be great on a night like this, she thought. Unconsciously, she slipped off her black yoga pants and shirt and on her way up the stairs, she slipped off her red lace thong and matching bra.

The first thing Damon noticed when he pulled into his driveway was that there were no lights on. Where was Elena? He still felt pissed as hell but of-course he loved her and there was no denying that fact. So, naturally, he worried about her and was concerned that she didn't appear to be at home.

Slowly, he opened the front door. The fire was lit so he assumed someone was home. He strolled over to the table that held his bourbon and noticed immediately that the container was almost empty. Bourbon was spilled on the table as well and the lid to the decanter was on the floor. His eyes caught something black lying a few feet from him and he went over to pick it up. Elena's pants. Now, this was interesting. He spotted her shirt a few paces from the pants and then noticed red fabric lying on the wooden stairs. Long fingers picked up the delicate silk and lace thong and the first thing he noticed was that they were damp. Specifically, in the middle. Exactly where they would have touched Elena's core. His sharpened senses picked up on Elena's arousal as he sniffed the tantalizing cloth. Holy fuck, nothing could smell as enticing as Elena, he mused. That's around the time when Damon heard a little hiccup followed by a giggle coming from his bathroom. Smirking, he sauntered up the stairs in search of treasure.

Elena felt that someone was staring at her. Sure, she was now fully and completely drunk and she felt fucking fabulous! But, her vampire senses still lurked beneath the liquor and she knew that someone was watching her.

"Well, what have we here?" Damon whispered

Elena's chocolate eyes zeroed in on Damon leaning in the open doorway with his arms crossed wearing that panty dropping smirk of his. God, he oozed sex. Elena's stomach clenched and she felt a tingling that went straight to her clit.

Elena thought carefully. She had two options: She could act like she didn't want him and gracefully exit her bath OR she could harness her inner sex goddess and have Damon take her for now and for all eternity. She chose the latter.

"Hello, Damon." Elena's voice echoed of want and Damon took notice. His pupils dilated, making the cool ice cerulean of his eyes recede so that only a small rim of blue now was visible.

Elena stood up then, water and bubbles sliding down her olive skin. One tiny foot stepped out onto the floorboard, followed by the other and she walked over to him until her hard perky nipples grazed the black shirt on his chest. She noticed that he took a deep breath and held it.

"Damon?"

"Yes, Elena?" His pupils were completely dilated now.

"I want something." She murmured.

"And, what would that be, Elena?" His voice was just a whisper

Elena looked up into his eyes and purred, "You, Damon. I want you – all of you, forever."

Damon's eyes widened for just a split second and before he could answer, Elena grabbed the silky raven hair on the back of his neck and pulled his mouth down her hers.

Her tongue hesitantly sought out his. Damon was not so hesitant. His mouth claimed hers. His raspberry tongue glided along her bottom lip and he playfully nipped at her mouth with his elongated fangs. Roughly, he picked her up and sprinted over to his immense bed. She fell back against the mattress and pulled him on top of her. His tongue made a line from her ear down to the hollow of her neck and he teasingly nipped her there.

"Damon, please," Elena begged.

"Please what, Elena"

"I need you inside of me. Now." She demanded.

"Patience, baby," he murmured while licking his way to her perky breast. He took her nipple between his teeth and bit down and she screamed and arched her back, begging for more.

He smirked as he attacked the other breast and she started to writhe beneath him, making tiny movements with her hips, trying to get some much needed friction. Her hands flew to his mane, pulling hard as she screamed his name.

Making a path with his tongue to her heat, he held her hips down while he let out a small breath onto the tiny bundle of nerves that would be her undoing. He waited a split second and then licked her entire core from bottom to tip, stopping to suck hard at her swollen clit. Fuck, she tasted like Heaven. And, this was about as close as he was to ever getting there, he thought.

Suddenly, he plunged a glorious finger into her quivering sex and she jerked.

"Oh my god," she screamed.

"It's Damon," he smirked as he plunged another finger inside of her core and began to pump them faster and deeper, faster and deeper until Elena began to clench around him.

"Fuck, Damon. Oh…just…please," she pleaded, not entirely conscious of the words falling from her lips.

"Let yourself go, Elena."

"More, Damon; I need more."

He attacked her clit with his tongue then and she came HARD. Never in her life had she had an orgasm like that. She felt like she was floating. Maybe she was.

He stood up, watching her every move as he slowly undressed in front of her.

Fuck, he was perfect; she mused.

With a panther like movement, he crawled on top of her and spread her thighs with one of his legs. He kissed Elena's mouth with reverence and bit down on her bottom lip.

As he slowly pushed into Elena's dripping sex, he had to grip the silk sheets to stay focused.

"Fuck, Elena. You're so fucking wet, so tight," he murmured.

"Damon?"

"Yes, Elena?"

"Fuck me, make me yours," she demanded.

"With pleasure," he smirked and slammed into her causing her muscles to clench around him.

Elena stilled herself, trying to grow accustomed to his length and width. Damn, she thought, I didn't remember how fucking good he felt. She had less than a second to form this coherent thought as he began to fuck her senseless, sending ripples of pleasure throughout her body. He grabbed her left calf and placed her leg on his shoulder. Elena moaned as this position caused him to hit places that she didn't know existed. He slowed his thrusts, teasing her with the head of his cock and then slamming back into her again. Repeatedly, he did this until Elena growled at him. The sound reverberated throughout his chest and down to his throbbing member.

"Oh my fucking god," he muttered

"It's Elena," she answered back as she raked her nails across his back. He hissed. He dug his thumb into her aching clit, plunged into her and sank his fangs deep into her neck at the same time. Elena's body rippled and she cried out, feeling her muscles clench Damon, milking him dry.

He tenderly laid his forehead on hers while breathing heavily. His heart was pounding as he noticed a small tear falling from Elena's eye. He tensed, waiting to hear her voice regret.

"I love you. It's always been you, Damon," she whispered, kissing his lips tenderly.

Damon's heart stopped. He had wanted to hear these words from her for so long.

"I love you, too. Always," he simply said and Elena knew it was true.


End file.
